


Out of Hell

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Set in 6.12, when Sam got his soul back and haven't woke up yet.





	Out of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first work in English, so please excuse my level :)
> 
> It's wincest, it's fluffy, and it's just about Sam's and Dean's pure love. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

When Sam stopped screaming, everybody froze and they just waited. Waited if Sam will survive or not.

Dean was barely breathing, Cas' words resonated in his head. _If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it straight_. He knew that he hadn't any other option. That... thing, that wasn't his brother. It wasn't his little Sammy. It was some kind of Robocop, who basically let him turn into a vampire just because he wanted to find the nest. Dean couldn't let that thing walk around and kill people. He tried to kill Bobby, for the love of God!

And meanwhile, real Sam, _his_ Sam, was burning in hell.

Sam just lied, seemed to be asleep. Or dead. Dean shook his head and leaned against the wall. „Boy, you heard Cas. We should go and give him some time," said Bobby, touching his shoulder. Dean shook his arm off. „I'll stay here."

„Dean..." Dean stopped Bobby and give him the most heartbreaking look, that Bobby ever saw on his face. „I have to stay, Bobby. Please. I just..." Dean hardly breathed out. „I am the one, who did this to him. I put his soul back inside of him, I made the deal with Death. I'm the responsible, if he never wakes up, or die. So, please Bobby, gimme a while."

„Yeah. Yeah, of course, son." Bobby seemed deeply touched by Dean's little speech, so he just pressed Dean's shoulder again, then left letting Dean alone in the basement.

Dean spent hours there, hoping that Sam will wake up - what obviously didn't happen - and fell more and more into depression. He prayed to God, to angels, to every son of a bitch that was upstairs who could listen to him, but he knew, that it was pointless. These douchebags never cared about him, or Sam, or about the whole human existence. And he also knew that Castiel wouldn't help him, so he was alone, without just one friendly angel.

It was in the middle of the night when Dean waked up covered in a blanket. He knew this blanket - it was the blue old one, which Bobby had already when they were kids. Sam played on it with his soldiers, Dean watching him, pretending that he watched TV. Bobby had to cover him. This little gesture made Dean touched. But then he heard this sound and froze.

„I know you're there, you son of a bitch!" When Dean heard Sam' voice, he was on his feets so fast, that he didn't even realize he was standing up standing up. „Sam?" he asked, his voice cracked. „Dean?" Sam had disbelief in his voice. _Stay calm. Maybe it's still RoboSam_. But he couldn't.

Dean came up to light, leaving the blanket on the floor. He stepped into the panic room, where Sam was still tied to the bed with chains. Dean felt dizzy, like in dream went to Sam' bed, and...

... and was interrupted by Sam' scream. „Don't come near me, you son of a bitch!" he yelled at him and Dean just blinked. „What? Sammy, whatever you went through, you are safe now-" Sam rolled his eyes and jerked.

„You honestly think, that if you wear my brother's skin, I'll believe you? You poor ass." „What-" He tried to touch Sam, but he jerked again, almost growling.

„Stop it!" Sam went crazy, and Dean finally got it - Sam thought he was still in hell. It broke his heart.

„Sammy, it' okay now, you're out, no hell anymore, I promise, you're gonna be alright..." Dean started mumbling, felt on his knees nearby the bed. „I swear, I'm not Lucifer or a demon. It's me, Sam. It's Dean. It's over, Sammy, nothing gonna hurt you..."

„And you think I'm gonna believe you." Sam sounded truly amused. „It's really getting old, you know. Can't you just stop wearing my family's meat-suits?"

Dean did not want to think about what they did to his Sammy in hell. But he remembered all these stuff they did to him when he was downstairs, and Alastair was nothing in comparison to Satan himself. So, that was the torture Lucifer was doing to Sam? Change into someone, who Sam loved and then tortured him?

„Sam, I'm gonna untie you, okay?" said Dean calmly. He has to stay calm. Shouldn't he call Bobby? Or Cas?

Sam looked confused for a second, then snorted. „Right. And then you gonna let me out and dance with me." Dean didn't say anything, just searched for a key in his pockets. „Oh, wait. I get it. You're gonna let me out, and when I walk out that door, there will be your little torture room, right? Oh, Luci, you really have to be a little creative. Just a little."

Dean had to admire, that Sam was still fighting, in a way he could, not showing Lucifer, that he break him, brave as ever. After a year and a half in hell, which must feel like hundred years, and there he was, sarcastic and with that steely look in his eyes. That's why Dean loved him.

„How could I convince you I'm not a Satan?" he mumbled. He wanted to shook it out off Sam, made him sane again, but he couldn't do that. He had to do... what? Was there anything in the world, that Lucifer wouldn't know about?

And then, he somehow knew. There was one thing, that Lucifer wouldn't do - not the way, ho Dean could. He leaned over Sam, and before he could scream or kick him, Dean kissed him.

Samed froze, but Dean forgot about, well, everything in the world, because he was kissing Sam again, _his_ Sammy, and he put into it all his love, fear and hope he ever felt, every memory of the two of them, of their first kiss, of their last.

And when he pulled away, Sammy's eyes were huge and he looked like a confused puppy. „Dean?" he whispered, pure disbelief in his eyes. Then he glanced around; around the panic room, and night sky, which was visible by the devil's trap in the vent.

Dean smiled softly and said: „Heya Sammy."


End file.
